In some vehicle bodies equipped with an airbag system, a bracket is attached to a roof side rail, a claw of a protector is movably inserted in an engagement hole of the bracket, and a bag body is supported by the protector. Mien the bag body deploys, the claw of the protector is butted against the engagement hole by a deployment force of the bag body, whereby deformation of the protector can be prevented (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No, 2008-168781, for example).
However, in the vehicle body equipped with an airbag system according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-168781, the claw of the protector is movably inserted in the engagement hole. Due to this, the claw of the protector moves and interferes with the engagement hole while the vehicle is running, and therefore unusual noise might be generated by the interference between the engagement hole and the claw.
Besides, some of protectors as in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-168781 are fixed on (united with) brackets. Thereby, when the bag body deploys, deformation of the protector due to the deployment force of the bag body is suppressed by the bracket.
Meanwhile, since the protector is united with the bracket, the shapes of the bracket and the protector become complicated. For this reason, it is difficult to position the protector at a predetermined position and deploy the bag body smoothly. Thus, there is still room for improvement in terms of this point of view.
Further, in some vehicle bodies equipped with an airbag system, a bracket is attached to a roof side rail, a claw part of a protector is in contact with the bracket, and a bag body is supported by the protector. Since the claw part of the protector is in contact with the bracket, a deployment force of the bag body at the time of deployment of the bag body can be supported by the bracket and thus deformation of the protector can be prevented (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162940, for example).
Here, in order to support the deployment force of the bag body with the bracket, it is required that the claw part of the protector be kept in contact with the bracket to support the bag body stably.
In the meantime, it is conceivable in the protector of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162940 that the claw part of the protector might come off from the bracket due to manufacturing tolerance and assembly tolerance. ID this case, while a vehicle is running, the claw part of the protector moves and interferes with the bracket, so that unusual noise might be generated due to the interference between the bracket and the claw part (that is, protector).
A challenge of the present invention is to provide a vehicle body equipped with an airbag system capable of preventing generation of unusual noise, deploying a bag body smoothly, and holding the bag body stably.